


The Kids from Yesterday

by Tarabarara, WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [30]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarabarara/pseuds/Tarabarara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Когда-то они были успешной музыкальной группой, а теперь — просто дети прошлого. И единственная надежда друг друга.
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	The Kids from Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> BLI — «Better Living Industries» (BL/ind.) — мегакорпорация в Бэттери Сити (в русском переводе «Синдикат Лучшего Естественного Проживания» — «С.Л.Е.П.»), политическая и коммерческая сила в антиутопии, в которой живут и которой противостоят персонажи.
> 
> Шоу Пони — помощник диджея Dr. Death Defying.
> 
> Дракулоиды — бойцы низшего уровня на службе у BLI, ими руководит Корс, сотрудник BLI.
> 
> Missile Kid — Девочка-Ракета — в комиксе у нее нет имени, она там зовется просто The Girl, но изначально, возможно, была задумана под этим именем. В книге, написанной Томом Брайантом, «The True Lives of My Chemical Romance» упоминается именно так.
> 
> «The Kids from Yesterday» (Дети прошлого), «The only hope for me is you» (Ты моя единственная надежда) — названия песен альбома «Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys».

_If there's a place that I could be  
Then I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me  
And if we can't find where we belong  
We'll have to make it on our own  
Face all the pain and take it on  
Because the only hope for me is you  
Alone.  
(«The only hope for me is you»  
My Chemical Romance)_

Какие закаты над выжженной пустыней Калифорнии — огненные, как будто за горизонтом снова рвутся бомбы и бушует пожар до неба. У поверхности земли жаркий воздух дрожит и трепыхается прозрачным желе, искажая предметы.  
Тоненькая фигурка дергается и танцует вдали. Не разглядеть, кто это. Шоу Пони? Ах, нет. Это же Мисл Кид, и она не танцует, а просто катится на роликах: быстро, ловко, свободно, легко минуя трещины и камни на дороге. Вот она подъезжает к закусочной при брошенной заправке и, откинув полосы линолеума, которыми завешен вход, заходит внутрь. Топает по коридору в подсобку, где спиной к проходу на своем любимом месте сидит Фан Гоул, склонившись над столом. Как всегда, ковыряется в какой-то разбитой технике, вынимая нужные детальки или пытаясь починить. Руки у Фана золотые и вечно в мозолях, что раньше, что сейчас. Мисл звонко чмокает Гоула в щеку и плюхается на мешок, набитый тряпьем, который выполняет роль напольного кресла-груши. Она расшнуровывает ботинки и улыбается, сияя голубыми глазами. Пышные кудряшки весело прыгают на пушистой голове. Счастлива, что разрешили покататься. 

Их комната такая странная. Местами заколоченные фанерой окна, сквозь которые в оставшиеся пыльные стекла льется красноватый вечерний свет. Разрисованные цветные пластиковые манекены — их используют вместо вешалок для одежды. Радио на столе, в углу свалены матрасы и спальные мешки. Перевернутый американский флаг с нарисованным поверх контуром паука. Различные исправные и не очень приборы. Множество самых разных вещиц на стеллаже, как будто хозяева тащили отовсюду все, что может пригодиться или просто радовать взгляд: немного треснутая ваза, наполненная мелочью вроде мячиков для гольфа, разноцветных свистков и разрозненных кубиков лего, игрушечная фигурка Супермена, поцарапанная ракетка для пинг-понга, ящик с инструментами, ящик консервов, бутылки с газировкой и водой, жестяная коробка от печенья с яркой рождественской картинкой, стопка затертых потрепанных книг и журналов, карты местности — старые напечатанные и рукописные. Кукла, которую Фан Гоул смастерил для Мисл из подручных материалов. 

За столом Джет Стар и Кобра Кид играют в самодельные шашки, двигая по нарисованному на картонке полю жестяные крышки от пива.  
Так они теперь живут — странно, неустроенно, но уютно. Если это слово вообще подходит в данной ситуации. Сейчас многие слова и понятия попросту потеряли свой первоначальный смысл. 

Фан Гоул вдруг замер, обернулся и уставился своими ореховыми глазищами из-под отросшей нечесаной пряди. Его четкие и темные, как нарисованные углем, брови изогнулись вопросительно. Он посмотрел в сторону входа, словно слышал что-то, но не видел. А потом позвал:

— Джи?

И еще громче:

— Джи!

Голова взорвалась болью, обрушились лавиной запахи и звуки, замутило. Пахло дымом и гарью, ветер шуршал песком и посвистывал в дюнах. Веки разлепились, и сквозь ресницы глаза резанула жаркая синева неба. Пойзон застонал и зажмурился. Пошевелил руками и ногами, вдохнул и мучительно закашлялся. Грудная клетка отозвалась резкой болью. Задержав дыхание, он приподнялся, медленно сел, осторожно наклонил голову и потрогал затылок: волосы были мокрыми, под ними горела сбитая кожа. Пойзон поднес пальцы к глазам. Кровь. Похоже, он получил-таки рукояткой пистолета по голове, и, наверное, повреждено ребро. Аккуратно, стараясь не двигать шеей, потому что довольно сильно подташнивало, он повернулся всем телом, оглядываясь. Чуть поодаль на спине лежал Гоул. Кобры и Джета нигде не было. И Мисл тоже исчезла. 

Пойзон перевернулся на четвереньки и пополз. Через пару метров его вывернуло сухим спазмом и стало немного легче — окрестности слегка замедлили свою безумную карусель.

Гоул дышал. Его рукав был порван и прожжен попаданием из лазерного пистолета. По краям прорехи запеклась темная кровь. Пойзон взял голову Фана за подбородок и осторожно повернул к себе. На правой щеке около рта была рваная рана. Нужно постараться привести Гоула в чувство. Время близилось к вечеру, а ночью в пустыне опасно без огня — встречаются и шакалы, и стаи голодных одичавших псов. Хорошо бы с машиной, которую они спрятали за холмом прежде, чем попали в засаду, ничего не случилось и она не обнаружена дракулоидами. Иначе дела совсем плохи, потому что пешком им до дома точно не добраться.

Пойзон потормошил Гоула за плечо, похлопал по уцелевшей щеке.

— Гоул, очнись, малыш… Ну, давай же… Давай!

Из разбитых губ вырвался хриплый вздох, но глаза остались закрытыми. А что, если дело обстоит хуже, чем кажется, вдруг Гоул ранен слишком сильно? Возможно внутреннее кровотечение. Осознание того, что такое может быть, заставило сердце болезненно сжаться, в груди похолодело, словно разверзлась дыра, как будто дракулоиды вырвали этот беспокойный орган, без которого жить нельзя. Без Гоула жизнь тоже была невозможна, потому что теряла смысл. Пойзон посмотрел на свою грудь и ощупал ее руками. Там и вправду была дыра. Куртка испорчена прямым попаданием. Чудо, что сегодня Кобра уговорил его надеть бронь. Пойзон не слишком любил эту амуницию — и без нее слишком жарко. Но если бы не бронежилет под курткой — лежать бы ему сейчас совсем мертвым. 

Пойзон снова начал трясти неподвижное тело:

— Пожалуйста, Гоул, приходи в себя, нам нужно убираться отсюда! Будь умницей, ну же...

Он чуть не плакал. Погладил горячий лоб, убрал с него длинную спутанную челку.

— Пожалуйста, Фрэнки…  
Гоул судорожно всхлипнул и пошевелился. Ресницы задрожали, медленно открылись глаза. Сначала взгляд его казался пустым и бессмысленным, но потом сфокусировался на лице Пойзона.

— Джи… Пить хочу. Во рту сухо, как в чертовой пустыне…

— Боже, Гоул! — Пойзон обнял его, уткнувшись носом в шею. — Я так испугался. Думал, ты никогда не очнешься. Где у тебя болит, скажи? Ты можешь подняться?

— От меня не так-то легко отделаться, детка.

Гоул приподнялся и охнул, опершись на локоть здоровой руки.

— Болит, кажется, все, особенно плечо. Но идти, наверное, смогу.

— У тебя там ожог, парень.

— В жопу это. Нам надо уходить. Где Кобра и Джет? Девочка?

— Их нет. Мы с тобой одни. Наверное, драксы подумали, что застрелили нас, и бросили шакалам и падальщикам. А Мисл, Джета и Кобру забрали с собой. Это внушает надежду, что они живы.

Машина стояла на месте, целая и невредимая. Когда они доковыляли туда, где ее оставили, уже стало смеркаться, а до дома добрались почти в полной темноте, чуть не промахнувшись мимо, потому что включать фары было слишком рискованно.

Дом встретил мрачной тишиной. Со всеми предосторожностями они проверили, нет ли ловушки, и, наконец оказавшись внутри, совершенно без сил повалились на спальники.

— Надо обработать раны и вколоть лекарства. Гоул, не спать. Черт, как башка болит, меня сейчас стошнит.

Пойзон со стоном потянулся за ящиком, где была аптечка.

— И мы с тобой оба грязные, как черти.

— Давай свою голову, Пойз. У тебя наверняка сотрясение. Двигайся ближе, я помогу тебе. Давай, ты первый.

Гоул взял ножницы и отстриг затвердевшую в засохшей крови прядь, промыл рану и обработал ее антисептиком. Пойзон тихонько шипел и морщился.

— Ну, потерпи, детка. У тебя там ничего страшного, даже зашивать не надо, скоро заживет, главное — продезинфицировать. Черт. Моя бы воля, я бы отменил всю боль на свете. Но, говорят, она нужна. Боль — наш друг. Мама, когда мазала мои детские ссадины, говорила — сейчас поцелую, и пройдет. И действительно помогало.

Со вздохом прислонив голову к груди Гоула, Пойзон закрыл глаза.

— Целуй теперь. Сейчас проверим.

Горячие губы осторожно прижались к виску. Потом еще и еще раз.

— Ну как, тебе лучше? Меньше болит?

— Да… Так намного лучше.

Пойзон блаженно выдохнул.

— Нам бы помыться, но воды совсем немного, тратить ее на это нельзя.

— Ты такой соленый, что у меня губы защипало.

Проведя языком по нижней губе, Гоул ощупал его кончиком запекшуюся ранку.

— Давай займемся тобой, Гоул. Тебе досталось гораздо больше. Еще предстоит шить твою физиономию.

— Только шей красиво, не хочу стать похожим на Джокера. Улыбаться оказалось больно, но уголок рта сам собой пополз вверх.

— Будешь лучше, чем был, красавчик.

Пойзон обработал и перебинтовал Гоулу обожженную руку, сделал укол антибиотика и обезболивающего. К счастью, необходимые лекарства у них нашлись.

— Постарайся не дергаться.

Промыв рану на щеке и побрызгав ее анестетиком, Пойзон начал аккуратно сшивать края.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

— Да, чувствую, что у меня половина лица онемела. Как в кабинете стоматолога. Забытое ощущение.

— Отлично. Осталось немного.

Сделав последний стежок, Пойзон обрезал нитку.

— Прекрасно. Теперь ты опять как новенький. Шрамы украшают мужчину.

— Ты чертов романтик.

— Тебя такая ерунда точно не в состоянии испортить.

Гоул взял ладонь Пойзона и прижал к щеке. Его пальцы были прохладными и пахли спиртом.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Разве я тебя когда-нибудь обманывал?

Пойзон ласково обвел большим пальцем длинную шелковистую бровь, проследив ее изящный изгиб. Погладил нежное веко, подрагивающие ресницы, висок, обрисовал скулу и, спустившись вниз, провел по линии челюсти.

— Ты очень красивый и знаешь это.

— Нет, не знаю, — голос внезапно охрип, Гоул откашлялся и просипел с закрытыми глазами, — но хочу, чтобы ты говорил. Поцелуй меня...

Пойзон наклонился и легко дотронулся до теплых приоткрытых губ. Поцелуй получился нежным и невесомым. Пойзон не хотел потревожить рану Гоула и причинить ему боль, но тот со стоном притянул его за шею ближе и прижался крепче, проникая внутрь и отчаянно лаская язык, губы, небо, оставляя во рту лекарственный вкус. Как будто боялся, что в один миг все может прекратиться, и старался получить как можно больше. Пойзон жарко ответил на поцелуй, расслабляясь в его руках, на мгновение забывшись, но потом отстранился и со вздохом прошептал:

— Остынь, Гоул. Шов разойдется, придется тебя по новой штопать. Знаешь же, какое это для меня испытание.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю. Иди сюда.

Они залезли вдвоем в спальный мешок, тесно прижались друг к другу, и какое-то время тихо лежали, слушая ночь.

Потом Гоул спросил:

— Как думаешь, Джи, мы сможем вернуть их?

Пойзон вздохнул:

— Я очень хочу в это верить. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

— Расскажи, что ты почувствовал, когда встретил меня.

В темноте раздался тихий смешок.

— Я тебе уже сто раз рассказывал.

— Расскажи еще.

— Ладно, самовлюбленный засранец, слушай. Только потому, что ты ранен. Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, то подумал, что ты очень симпатичный. Когда я услышал, как ты играешь, то подумал — о, этот парень крут, и здорово было бы переманить его в нашу группу. А когда ты улыбнулся мне, я подумал, что твоя улыбка самая очаровательная на свете. А потом я влюбился и захотел тебя себе целиком.

— И ты получил меня себе целиком.

— Конечно. Я всегда получаю что хочу. Особенно если это маленький бешеный панк весь в татуировках, с пирсингом и тоннелями в ушах.

Гоул хихикнул.

— Сейчас ничего из этих красот не осталось, кроме татуировок.

— Не страшно. Главное, что ты сам и твои уши, рот и нос со мной. 

Тихо засмеявшись, Гоул представил себя Алисой, пишущей письма правой ноге, или бедным русским чиновником, от которого сбежал нос и зажил собственной жизнью. Эти прекрасные картины были достойны хорошего ужастика, а ужастики Фан Гоул в бытность Фрэнком когда-то очень любил.

— Серьезно, до Великих Пожаров я иногда думал о том, как могло бы выглядеть будущее. И, конечно, мне не приходило в голову, что так, как сейчас. Но я очень рад, что ты рядом со мной. Какой бы ни стала наша жизнь — без тебя ее бы не было вовсе.

— Джи… — Гоул обнял его раненой рукой, положил ее сверху на грудь и ткнулся носом в висок, зарываясь в пыльные жесткие волосы.

— Ты был реально сумасшедшим на сцене. Сгусток неуправляемой энергии. Каждый раз мы гадали, во что врежешься и что снесешь. Ты был опасен для себя и окружающих. Помнишь, как расколотил в щепки гитару и обломками рассекло голову Рэю и порезало меня? Ты потом так извинялся. А Рэя пришлось зашивать, и он обзавелся милым шрамом имени тебя. Всегда удивлялся, откуда бралось это неистовство, ведь за пределами сцены ты был таким застенчивым и спокойным. Вечно сидел, обложившись книгами.

— Не знаю сам. Накатывало и накрывало. Это что-то первобытное и темное, из глубин, чему невозможно сопротивляться.

В ночной тишине слышалось только тиканье часов и слабый скрип старой вывески «Просыпайся… Время перекусить», раскачиваемой ветром на фасаде кафе.

— Так хорошо тогда было, правда?

— Да… Давай спать.

Весь следующий день они спали, ели и лечили раны. В очередной раз Гоул проснулся к вечеру. Рука болела, но терпимо, температура держалась в пределах нормы, и это внушало оптимизм. Пойзона в комнате не было.

Гоул вышел на улицу и оглянулся. Справа, в стороне от дороги, под агавой, стояло устройство для опреснения морской воды, которое выглядело как пластиковая бочка на ножках с краном в нижней части. Сверху она была накрыта целлофаном, в центре которого лежал камень. Джет Стар собрал это чудовище по инструкции, которую вычитал в журнале для путешественников. Воды там получалось немного, но умыться хватало. Гоул чуть повернул кран и поймал в ладонь тонкую горячую струйку, ополоснул лицо и подставил его сухому ветру. Полотенце тут было совершенно не нужно.

Машина стояла за углом под навесом, светя жизнерадостной надписью на кузове: «Пошевеливайся, солнышко!» Пойзон сидел на переднем пассажирском месте, максимально отодвинув кресло и вытянув вперед ноги. На водительском сиденье лежал закрытый альбом для рисования и карандаш, а впереди, под лобовым стеклом, приткнулось радио. Ну конечно, наверное, сейчас около шести, значит, слушал передачу, которую вела местная легендарная личность, их друг — диджей Dr. Death Defying. Ежедневно в 17:30 в эфире на коротких волнах раздавался его голос с новостями с Зон, шутками и сентенциями, перемежаемыми отличным старым добрым роком. Гоул облокотился о дверцу и заглянул в салон:

— Что делаешь?

Отрешенный вид и взгляд, устремленный на горы, говорили сами за себя — Пойзон грустил. Он медленно моргнул, с трудом оторвавшись от созерцания ржаво-туманных далей.

— Слушал радио. Хотел порисовать, но как-то… не идет. 

На дне каре-зеленых глаз колыхнулась тоска. Это было больно. Гоул опустился на колени у покрытого слоем дорожной пыли колеса, обхватил руками бедра в грязно-серой джинсе (когда-то эти штаны были пижонски-белыми) и уткнулся лицом в теплый живот. Под ресницами щипало.

— Мы найдем их. Верь, пожалуйста.

Если начистоту, он сам не слишком-то верил. Но вероятность того, что драксы захватили Джета и Кобру в плен, была довольно высока. Правда, о том, что ждет их там, не хотелось даже и думать. Возможно, смерть была бы лучшим вариантом.

— Я очень стараюсь, но… — Пойзон вплел пальцы в волосы на обросшем затылке Гоула и стал медленно перебирать пряди, — сильно скучаю… По Кобре — мелкий всегда был рядом, и вот теперь я не знаю, что с ним. По Джету — он мне тоже как брат. И по маленькой Мисл. Невыносимо думать, что ей промоют мозги и превратят в послушного робота. Ладно мы с тобой, Джет, Кобра — дети прошлого с разбитыми сердцами. Пытаемся что-то сделать, пытаемся выжить… Но… Самое важное сейчас — это уберечь детей. Взрослых будущего. Они — семена, из которых может вырасти что-то, отличное от того, что готовит всем BLI.

Джерард всегда был очень мягким, нежным, ласковым. Эмпатом. Добрым ко всем подряд и переживающим за все вокруг. Он был самым рефлексирующим, тонко чувствующим и креативным из них четверых. Он боялся боли, крови, игл, вмешательства в организм и за всю жизнь не набил себе ни одной, даже малюсенькой татуировки, не сделал ни одного прокола по своей воле. Если очень хотелось нанести на кожу какое-то послание — Джи его просто рисовал маркером. Он обладал ангельской внешностью. Не в том смысле, что просто красивой, хотя он был действительно очень красив. В его облике потрясающе универсально соединялось мужское, женское и детское. Он мог поочередно или даже одновременно выглядеть дерзким лихим парнем, невинным милым ребенком и самой прекрасной девчонкой на свете. И при всем этом Джерард был ведущим в их маленькой компании, мотором, локомотивом. Он был умным, сильным, смелым и очень упрямым. В его красивой голове всегда клубилась масса идей, а в стройном мальчишеском теле жила неукротимая сила воли и мужество. Так было и сейчас. Особенно сейчас. Гоулу хотелось защитить друга, укрыть от всего мира, беречь, лелеять, как сокровище, и служить ему, идти за ним, даже умереть за него.

Поймав перебирающую его волосы руку за тонкое запястье, Гоул прижался губами к испачканной угольным грифелем ладони, туда, где сходились линии любви, жизни, судьбы. Его собственной любви, жизни и судьбы.

— Мы вытащим ее. Чего бы нам это ни стоило. И если Джет и Кобра живы — они будут с нами.

Очередной день они провели в разъездах, пытаясь узнать что-нибудь о судьбе друзей. У киллджоев были налажены свои секретные информационные каналы с Бэттери Сити и BLI. Нужно было только знать, к кому обратиться. Информация имела свой прайс — люди старались выживать, кто как умел. Ничего личного — просто бизнес.

Контакт по имени Крэйзи Бин за канистру бензина и пяток банок тушенки сообщил им, что Джета и Кобры в Бэттери Сити никто не видел, скорее всего, они до города не доехали. О девочке он сказал, что на 95% она находится в офисе Корса под защитой драксов, поскольку он опасался нападения. Сколько ее там продержат и каковы дальнейшие планы — неизвестно.

— Ясно, что действовать надо как можно быстрее...

Пойзон закусил губу и нервно побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Потом сжал его, и кожаная мотоциклетная перчатка скрипнула по оплетке.

— Да, но нас всего двое. Лезть в логово Корса вдвоем — самоубийство. Вряд ли у нас получится освободить Мисл.

Встряхнув в руке прозрачную пластиковую зажигалку, в которой газа было уже на дне, и с трудом выбив из нее искру, Гоул прикурил и затянулся, выдыхая дым в открытое окно. Пойзон напряженно изучал его профиль.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Гоул сморщился, нахмурил брови из-за попавшего в глаза дыма и протянул Пойзону пачку.

— М-м-м, будешь?

Тот помотал головой, продолжая сверлить Гоула взглядом.

— Ну, я… — Гоул аккуратно придавил бычок, положил его в пепельницу и, повернувшись лицом к Пойзону, улыбнулся самой милой и обворожительной из своих улыбок. — Предлагаю съездить к океану и искупаться.

— Пф-ф-ф… 

Из Пойзона со свистом вышел воздух, как из проколотого шарика, а вместе с воздухом и напряжение — он расслабился и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Пригладил красные вихры, заправив часть того, что лезло в лицо, привычным движением за ухо, улыбнулся:

— Придурок. Нашел время для купания. Туда добираться час. Можем напороться на засаду.

— Мы осторожно. И нам ведь нужна вода? Заодно привезем.

— Оке-е-ей… — Пойзон кивнул и, резко крутанув баранку, вырулил от заброшенного мотеля, где обитал Крэйзи Бин, на дорогу. — Тогда погнали.

Океан был величественен и равнодушен. Пах солью и водорослями. Они спрятали машину между дюнами и спустились к воде. Шум волн звучал умиротворяюще, казалось, что океану все равно, что творят люди на его берегу. Гоул задержался ненадолго, глядя вдаль и подставляя лицо ветру, но потом пошел быстрее, догоняя Пойзона. 

Они наполнили несколько канистр, отнесли их к машине и уложили в багажник. Сняли и оставили всю одежду, кроме белья, и пошли купаться. Оружие взяли с собой. Гоул, загребая босыми ногами песок, забежал вперед и прицелился в сторону берега, сощурив один глаз.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы сюда нагрянули драксы. Было бы очень глупо воевать с ними голышом.

Пойзон усмехнулся. А потом сразу стал серьезным:

— Надеюсь, этого не случится. Давай в воду, Гоул. И хватит пялиться на меня. Мы с тобой не на романтической прогулке.

Гоул фыркнул, и его чумазое лицо прорезала многозначительная хитрая улыбка.

— Серьезно? А я думал, что как раз на ней… 

Не успев договорить, он словил тычок в ребра, от которого согнулся:

— Ой, больно! В детстве родители как-то возили меня в Кармел. Очень живописный городишко на берегу океана, не сильно далеко отсюда. Там было красиво, но я подумал, что не хотел бы жить в Калифорнии. А теперь вот живу. Неисповедимы пути…

— Гоул, хорош пиздеть!

Вода была холодная. Они быстро вымылись, немного поплавали и выбрались на берег, стуча зубами.

— Хорошо бы просто посидеть на песочке, погреться и высохнуть. Но мы с тобой просто идеальная мишень на этом пустом берегу. — Пойзон вздохнул, выжимая волосы над песком. Вокруг его босых ног темнели следы впитавшихся водяных брызг.

— Есть решение! Ты, если хочешь, садись лицом к морю, а я сяду спиной к тебе, буду следить за берегом и охранять подходы. Здорово придумано, правда? 

Невозможно было удержаться от смеха, глядя на дурашливую физиономию этого клоуна. Фан Гоул и есть, даже без дурацкой зеленой резиновой морды. Пойзон фыркнул.

— Просто офигенно.Только за холмом все равно ничего не видно. Там может улечься целый отряд, а мы как на ладони. Ну ладно, плевать. Так редко тут бываем, рискнем, пожалуй.

Они уселись, прислонившись друг к другу спинами. Пойзон откинул голову на плечо Гоула и закрыл глаза, слушая океан, а тот замер, не желая мешать ему. Потом он нашел на ощупь руку Пойзона и накрыл кисть своей ладонью, перебирая пальцы, поглаживая, закапывая их в теплый песок и снова раскапывая. Было так хорошо, спокойно, и не верилось, что мир пережил катастрофу, прошлое разрушено, новое не построено и все еще идет война. Здесь, на берегу вечного океана, это казалось далеким и неправдоподобным.

— Как ты думаешь, — голос Пойзона звучал тихо и отстраненно, — вот мы находим на линии прибоя разноцветные кусочки стекла, черепки, камни и кости, отшлифованные, облизанные океаном. Когда-то все это было чем-то целым, красивым. Античной вазой, например. Или огромным китом. Останется ли хоть что-то от нас? Я очень сомневаюсь. Зачем мы здесь, почему? Кому это надо? Какой во всем этом смысл? 

Гоул вздохнул.

— Я не знаю. Никто не знает. Мне кажется, что никакого смысла не существует.

Внезапно Пойзон перевернулся, опираясь на колени, оседлал ноги Гоула, схватил его голову и, сжимая ладонями, зашептал горячечно:

— А я не хочу, не хочу, понимаешь? Не хочу, чтобы все исчезло бесследно! Чтобы вот это, это… это… — он беспорядочно, судорожно целовал и гладил брови, лоб, губы, щеки, — стало холодным и мертвым, рассыпалось в пыль.

В его прекрасных глазах блестели слезы, ресницы потемнели и намокли, слипшись стрелками, кончик носа покраснел.

Гоул остановил и прижал дрожащие руки к груди, обхватил затылок, притягивая ближе и упираясь лбом в лоб.

— Ну, что ты, что ты… Я люблю тебя, я с тобой...

Он бормотал что-то успокаивающее, вжимая его лицо в свое, чувствуя, как тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание начинает постепенно выравниваться и становиться тише. Потом нашел губами мокрые соленые губы, на которых смешался вкус океана и слез, и целовал, пока Пойзон со вздохом не отстранился. Гоул обеими ладонями пригладил его вечно падающие на лицо красные пряди, провел большими пальцами по скулам.

— Если мы и будем когда лежать камушками на берегу — это будут два самых красивых камушка.

— Дурак ты.

Пойзон шмыгнул носом и вытер глаза о плечо друга. Его щеки раскраснелись, пошли пятнами, а глаза влажно сверкали зеленью, точь-в-точь как осколки бутылочного стекла под искрящейся на солнце морской волной. Он встал и потянул Гоула за руку:

— Пойдем, хватит прохлаждаться, пора обратно. Ты… Не обращай внимания на мои глупые истерики. Помнишь же, как мы называли друг друга? Рэй — папочка, Фрэнки — бедствие, Майки — малыш, а Джи — девчонка. Моя чертова эмоциональность. 

Гоул молча сжал его холодную ладонь.

Выскочив из-за поворота, Пойзон так резко дал по тормозам, что машину слегка занесло, из-под колес вырвалось облако пыли и песка.

— Что за…

Около здания заправки, где они жили, стоял белый драксовский мотоцикл. Пойзон всмотрелся внимательно, напряженно распахнув глаза и подавшись вперед. И медленно поехал по дороге. Гоул тоже заметил это: на руле мотоцикла болталась бандана Кобры.

— Парни вернулись… Или кто-то из них один.

По застывшему побледневшему лицу Пойзона пробежала судорога, он потянулся к рычагу на боковой двери. Гоул схватил его за руку:

— Стой. Это может быть ловушка, не выходи!

Но тут дверь открылась, и на улице появился Кобра, а за ним и Джет. Пойзон издал сдавленный звук, похожий то ли на всхлип, то ли на кашель, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но спазмом перехватило горло, и, выскочив из машины, бросился к Кобре, напрыгнул на него, обхватил руками и ногами, отчаянно прижался всем телом. Тот пошатнулся, но крепко обнял в ответ, зашептал что-то на ухо.

Гоул тоже вышел и обнял Джета.

— Как же я рад видеть вас, ребята.

— Взаимно, Гоул.

— Мы с Пойзоном верили, что вы живы.

— В отличие от нас. Мы как раз были почти уверены, что вы мертвы.

— Джет, как вам удалось сбежать от дракулоидов?

Джет поскреб затылок, зарывшись в копну кудряшек.

— Это долгая история, пойдем внутрь, приятель.

В дверях Гоул обернулся: братья так и стояли обнявшись, о чем-то негромко переговариваясь и касаясь друг друга головами.

Оказалось, что в перестрелке парни почти не пострадали: у Джета была контузия глаза, а Кобра получил небольшое сотрясение. Мисл посадили в машину Корса и везли отдельно. По пути им удалось вывести из строя охрану (не спрашивай — как, ты же помнишь о том, какие хитроумные штуки знает Кобра) и ликвидировать сопровождающего на мотоцикле. Они решили воспользоваться мотоциклом, чтобы вернуться, но заплутали и переночевали в заброшенном домике, который им встретился по пути. На следующий день вернулись на то место, где состоялась стычка с Корсом и дракулоидами, но тел Пойзона и Гоула не обнаружили. Это их обнадежило, но добраться до дома опять не получилось, потому что бензин был на исходе. Поэтому отправились к мобильной заправке, которая время от времени меняла для конспирации свои координаты, но, к счастью, оказалась на старом месте в пятой Зоне. Там они и остались на ночь.

— Ну, а дальше ты сам знаешь, — тряхнул шевелюрой Джет.

В комнату вошел Пойзон, взял стул и уселся на него верхом, перевернув спинкой вперед и скрестив на ней руки. Оголенные благодаря подтянутым к локтям рукавам куртки предплечья, запястья, увитые легкомысленными трогательными браслетами из кожаных шнурочков и разноцветных бусинок. Обманчиво мирные и беззащитные. Гоул поднял глаза. За левым плечом брата, прислонившись к столу и вытянув длинные ноги, долговязой тенью встал Кобра Кид.

— Итак, — Пойзон решительно обвел взглядом лица Гоула и Джета, — предлагаю обсудить предстоящую операцию по спасению Мисл Кид.

Джет кивнул, Гоул слушал внимательно, и Пойзон продолжил:

— Думаю, что это надо провернуть как можно скорее, пока Мисл находится в офисе BLI, а не вывезена в какое-нибудь секретное место. Офис, конечно, охраняется, попасть туда трудно, но не невозможно. Нам потребуется дополнительно укрепить машину бронепластинами — этим займется Джет. Мы с Коброй пока съездим поговорить кое с кем. В Бэт Сити нам нужна подстраховка на случай… — Пойзон замялся и прикусил губу, опустив голову, но потом повел плечами и дерзко вздернул подбородок, зло блеснув глазами, — нестандартного исхода операции. Док и Шоу Пони будут ждать у офиса. Кроме того, необходима информация: в каком именно помещении находится Мисл, кто ее охраняет. Нужен план здания. Кроме того, нам очень пригодится звуковой парализатор помощнее, иначе дальше КПП мы даже с бронью вряд ли уедем.

— А я? — встрял Гоул. Ему было немного обидно, что Пойзон берет с собой Кобру, а не его, и эта ревнивая обида против воли прорвалась наружу. В прямом взгляде Пойзона мелькнула мягкая ирония, сверкнула и погасла, словно огонек свечи задуло холодным ветром.

— А ты — соберешь и проверишь все наше оружие, шокеры и бронежилеты, все, что может понадобиться. 

Гоул поднял вверх большой палец.

— Окей. Мы поехали.

Пойзон завязал банданой лицо, надел на глаза маску и вышел вслед за Коброй.

Когда вечером, вернувшись, Пойзон объявил, что все необходимое получено и операция назначается на следующий день, это было принято единогласно. Все понимали, что успех предприятия во многом зависит от оперативности. Ребята были серьезно настроены, но за ужином на них вдруг накатило жуткое веселье — видимо, дало о себе знать тщательно подавляемое напряжение и тревога. Они хохотали до икоты над какой-то ерундой, никто даже не понял, с чего все началось, но достаточно было просто взглянуть друг на друга, чтобы снова согнуться над столом, хрюкая и стеная. Наконец Кобра утер глаза и вздохнул, ковыряясь с кислым видом в банке с тушенкой:

— Боже, как же мне надоела эта собачья дрянь.

Он засунул в рот очередную ложку, уронив на стол часть ее содержимого, чем опять вызвал смешки. Пойзон выскреб остатки со дна банки и ловко закинул ее в мусорный бачок.

— Ты можешь открыть тунца.

— На это я тоже уже смотреть не могу.

— Вот мелкий засранец! Чего же ты хочешь?

Кобра мечтательно закатил глаза:

— Жареной картошки. И шоколадного мороженого. Обожаю его.

Пойзон фыркнул:

— Ладно, получишь, достану тебе это. Что не сделаешь для любимого младшего братишки.

Гоул дожевал свои консервированные бобы, вытер рот тыльной стороной руки и вышел на улицу покурить. 

Сел на сложенные друг на друга покрышки, зажег сигарету. Бархатная тьма чуть отступила, попятившись от огня, как дикое животное. Где-то за холмами затявкали шакалы, а над головой пролетело нечто, похожее на летучую мышь. Обитатели пустыни наслаждались прохладой после дневной жары. То ли от ночной свежести, то ли от тревожного предчувствия по коже пробежала зябкая дрожь. Он подумал о том, что им всем предстояло сделать завтра, и осознание рискованности затеи легло на сердце тяжелым грузом. Конечно, он понимал это и раньше, просто не привык заранее переживать о чем-то. Более насущные задачи всегда заслоняли недалекое будущее. Он привык жить настоящим и загружать голову задачами по мере возникновения, а затем так же быстро освобождать место для новых. Так было проще и избавляло от лишних волнений. И вот теперь… Что, если у них не получится? Что, если…

— Подвинься.

Рядом уселся Пойзон, чиркнул спичкой и поднес ладони с огнем к зажатой в губах сигарете. Красноватый отблеск загадочно подсветил его лицо, резко вылепив черными тенями, полыхнул в волосах алым. Он глубоко затянулся, задержал дыхание и шумно выдохнул дым в небо. Потом еще раз. Кончик сигареты вспыхнул, покрываясь корочкой пепла, и искрами осыпался на землю. Они молчали, и это было уютно. Пойзон, докурив первую сигарету почти до фильтра, зажег от нее вторую, а Гоул просто сидел, прислонившись затылком к еще теплой, нагретой за день стене, и смотрел на звезды. Смотрел, пока не стало казаться, что он находится на дне коробки, прикрытой дырявым одеялом, и это не звезды, а чьи-то глаза по ту сторону заглядывают внутрь, блестя злорадным любопытством. Гоул отвернулся и поежился.

— В детстве мне нравилась одна книга. Там был добрый волшебник — художник. Все, что он рисовал, — оживало. Конечно же, там был и злой художник. И то, что он рисовал, — тоже оживало. Их создания боролись друг с другом.

Пойзон снова зажег огонь, осветив снизу лицо, которое сейчас было похоже на маску ко Дню Мертвых: черные провалы вокруг глаз и под скулами. Глаза тоже казались угольно-черными, только в зрачках плясали рыжие отражения пламени.

— Я думаю, что ты тоже волшебный художник. Те истории, которые ты сочинял и рисовал про нас, помнишь же? Что с нами со всеми произошло — это так похоже на придуманное и нарисованное тобой. Мы уже говорили об этом, даже шутили. Сейчас я не шучу — нарисуй нас. Нас всех. Наше будущее. Нарисуй еще раз.

Пойзон молчал, определяясь в ночи только искоркой сигареты и теплом от бедра, которым он прижимался к колену Гоула. Снова подали голос вдалеке шакалы.

Гоул встал и ушел в дом. Там тоже было темно — парни уже улеглись. Он снял куртку и лег на матрас, накрывшись спальником. Они все спали чутко и старались не раздеваться полностью, опасаясь нападения. Бывали случаи, когда приходилось вскакивать, отстреливаться, а потом спешно менять место жительства, перевозя весь свой нехитрых скарб. Как-то раз они быстро свалили, бросив все.

Скрипнула дверь, вошел Пойзон. Постоял немного, шурша одеждой. Потом подошел, забрался под спальник и лег рядом, прижался всем телом, обнял крепко поперек груди рукой, уткнулся носом в шею. Полежал несколько секунд, тихо дыша, а потом еле слышно прошептал, касаясь губами уха:

— Я нарисую. 

Волна жара прокатилась по телу Гоула, он зарылся лицом в спутанные волосы, вдыхая запах дыма, теплой кожи и пьянея от ощущения близости. Пойзон приподнялся, оставил несколько легких поцелуев на его щеках, нежно погладил заживающий шрам около рта, потом с нажимом обвел губы, заставляя их раскрыться, прошелся по нижним зубам, дотронулся до языка. Гоул ахнул, подался вперед, обхватывая губами, пытаясь удержать, но Пойзон еле слышно хихикнул, отнял свой палец и, дразня, облизал его сам, посасывая, словно это была конфета. А потом склонился низко и выдохнул в самый рот, щекоча свесившимися прядями лицо:

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал? Что там должно быть?

Гоул застонал и, потеряв всякий контроль, грубо притянул к себе Пойзона, вцепившись в волосы на затылке, и жадно впился в его губы, растворяясь в ощущениях и почти теряя рассудок, но тот снова отодвинулся, едва ответив на поцелуй, и заглянул в глаза.

— Черт. — Голова кружилась, и Гоул с трудом вспомнил, о чем тот спрашивал. — Я хочу, чтобы мы просто были вместе. Мы. Вместе. Живые. — Он тяжело выдохнул, дрожа от возбуждения, забираясь руками под футболку, ощущая под ладонями влажную горячую спину и шаря руками по всему, до чего мог дотянуться. — Я с ума схожу, как хочу тебя...

В дальнем углу комнаты завозились и раздался ворчливый сонный голос Кобры:

— Пиздец. Вы там трахаетесь, что ли? Сначала ржут, потом треплются, теперь вот это вот. Я спать хочу. Прекратите, черт вас раздери.

Пойзон хмыкнул и потянул Гоула за руку:

— Пошли в машину.

Выехали ближе к вечеру. В Бэттери Сити действовал комендантский час с 21 до 6 часов, это было на руку, потому что лишние люди на улицах, которые могли попасть под перестрелку, совершенно ни к чему. 

В машине царило молчание, Пойзон вел, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в лобовое стекло, рядом с ним сидел Кобра с непроницаемым, как всегда, лицом. Джет Стар с черной повязкой на глазу и вьющимися кудрями до плеч походил на пирата. Фан Гоул бы пошутил в другой раз, но сейчас это было неуместно — слишком напряжены и сконцентрированы на предстоящей задаче все они были. Время тянулось резиной, но так всегда, когда чего-то сильно ждешь. Оно медленно растягивается до предела, а потом, с какого-то момента, все убыстряясь, несет тебя, набирая скорость, так что мелькает перед глазами и свистит в ушах, тут уж поберегись, влепит во что-нибудь, если не увернешься, и все закончится в мгновение ока. Не успеешь опомниться — конец. 

Как закончится — неизвестно, но думать об этом не имеет смысла. Счет пошел на минуты. Вдох — три секунды, выдох — три секунды. И так десять раз — минута. Каждая наполнена биением пульса и током горячей крови по сосудам. Гоул посмотрел на свою руку, сжал и разжал пальцы, пошевелил ими. Как совершенно они работают и как восхитительно слушаются команды. Какие они красивые. И какие хрупкие и уязвимые. Он перевел взгляд на табличку, которая лежала за рулем под лобовым стеклом перед Пойзоном. Там было написано «Пуленепробиваемый». Пусть это окажется правдой. Пуленепробиваемое сердце. Пуленепробиваемое будущее.

Впереди показались башни города. Они въехали в тоннель, с той стороны был КПП. Рекламные плакаты BLI с вездесущим зловещим смайликом на бетонных стенах издевательски подбадривали: «Все превосходно — улыбайся!», «Последствия вторичны», «Теперь мы справимся сами». Ничего, хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним. 

Первые несколько выстрелов все же случились, когда машина, не сбавляя скорости, снесла шлагбаумы, а потом нейтрализатор сделал свое дело, и они спокойно доехали почти до здания офиса BLI, бросили машину за мостом и дошли пешком. Внутрь попасть тоже получилось легко, у них был трофейный электронный ключ, выкупленный у агента, который сотрудничал с киллджоями. Они сняли внутри охрану и вырубили локальную сигнализацию и систему камер, но это было ненадолго, нужно было торопиться. Поначалу все получалось, они быстро обнаружили Мисл и забрали ее, но внизу, в холле, их встретила толпа дракулоидов во главе с самим Корсом. Гоул, Кобра и Джет, заслоняя собой Мисл, побежали к выходу, отстреливаясь, а Пойзон отстал. Когда уже у дверей Гоул обернулся, то заметил, как Корс, прижав Пойзона к стене, стреляет в него в упор, и тот сползает вниз. Кобра тоже это увидел, бросился назад и всадил в Корса несколько зарядов, получив в ответ. Кобра упал и замер, свернувшись на полу. Гоул распахнул дверь, вытолкнул за нее Джета и Мисл, а сам остался внутри.

—  Уходите, я прикрою вас! [1]

На секунду он поймал отчаянный взгляд прильнувшей с той стороны к стеклу Мисл, но потом развернулся и принялся палить по всему, что движется. Он точно зацепил троих драксов, на белых костюмах которых расплылись красные пятна. Сильно ударило в плечо, обожгло ногу. Но Гоул не чувствовал боли, он видел только яркие волосы, разметавшиеся по серой напольной плитке холла, и бледный безжизненный профиль с закрытыми глазами на фоне стены. Пойзона больше нет, а значит, и его, Гоула, тоже уже нет. Он двигался по инерции и знал только одно: Мисл и Джет должны уйти максимально далеко и спастись, остальное не важно. Он обязан задержать драксов. Опалило бок, и сами собой ослабели и подогнулись колени. Падая, он увидел кусок пустой дороги — значит, успели. Хорошо. С губ его сорвался облегченный вздох, глаза закатились. И пришла темнота.

Телефон не умолкал.

— Джи! Джи-и-и!

Нет ответа.

Фрэнк вздохнул и, наскоро обернувшись полотенцем, вышел из ванной комнаты. Телефонный звонок по закону подлости, конечно, тут же умолк.

— Джи!

Тишина.

Фрэнк прошлепал босиком на веранду. Конечно, Джерард сидел там в наушниках и рисовал. Ветер шевелил и путал его отросшие русые волосы. Дом находился на горе, и впереди внизу, поблескивая синевой между ветвей кипариса, катил волны океан. Все же неплохое местечко этот Кармел. Фрэнк наклонился над плечом Джерарда и заглянул в альбом, с челки сорвалась капля и упала на страницу. Джерард вздрогнул и обернулся, стянув наушники. В его глазах было намешано всего понемножку: умеренное возмущение, спокойная ласковая радость, нежность.

— Ты испортил мне рисунок. Зачем подкрадываешься?

— Вообще-то я уже всю глотку себе сорвал, крича тебе из ванной. Но ты ж не слышишь. Телефон чуть не лопнул от звонков. Я посмотрел — это Грейс.

— А, я перезвоню ей. Ты знаешь, что она собирается к нам на Рождество?

— Неужели? Это здорово, не ожидал, что все-таки сможет вырваться.

— Фрэнки, иди оденься, сейчас не лето, простудишься и будешь сидеть дома с соплями.

Фрэнк кивнул и вернулся в дом, на террасе было правда свежо. Он как следует вытер волосы, надел домашние брюки, рубашку, поднялся в музыкальную студию на второй этаж. Прошел к столу, тронув мимоходом струны на гитаре, которые отозвались тихим мелодичным стоном. Погладил прикрепленную к стене желтую маску Пати Пойзона. Десять лет прошло. Мир изменился, и не в худшую сторону, к счастью. И они сами изменились. «Better Living Industries» больше не существует, а история их собственного спасения кажется такой невероятной, что Фрэнк ощущает себя бессмертным горцем. Они все чертовы Дунканы Маклауды. Фрэнк выдвинул верхний ящик стола, достал ключ, отпер маленький металлический сейф в стене и достал оттуда старый затертый скетчбук. С его обложки скалился смайлик, именно так, и улыбкой весьма хищной и зловещей, потому что к ней были пририсованы Пойзоном окровавленные вампирьи клыки. Надпись гласила: «Не останавливайся». Фрэнк погладил шершавый картон и с замиранием сердца открыл семнадцатую страницу. Он знал, что там, но каждый раз по-детски трусил, как будто картинка могла исчезнуть. Фрэнк зажмурился, потом открыл глаза, и вот, конечно, она была на месте: Пати Пойзон, Фан Гоул, Кобра Кид и Джет Стар, положив руки на плечи друг друга и улыбаясь, стоят под рождественской украшенной елкой, а перед ними, подняв вверх подарочную коробку, прыгает хохочущая Мисл Кид. Фрэнк восхищенно улыбнулся, осторожно взялся за краешек картинки и медленно перевернул. Со следующего листа довольно смотрел счастливый Кобра, обнимающий обеими ладонями огромную банку шоколадного мороженого.

**Author's Note:**

>  _1 Уходите, я прикрою вас!_ — намек на строчку из песни «Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back» ( _Спасайся, я сдержу их_ ). [вернуться к тексту]


End file.
